Other World (KidVegeta)
Other World is the third plane of existence. It is where dead beings are sent. Despite this, there are several living species that reside in Other World. History In regards to KidVegeta's fanons, Other World is featured only rarely. In the Theogony, Iantos creates Other World as a place for the dead to go. At the conclusion of the Shima-Keishin War, the Twelve Divines moved the Shima to Other World, where they soon became known as the Ogres. Later, the self-proclaimed mortal gods known as the Daman invaded Other World and set up the nexus of their empire there. The Daman empire was only defeated when the Second Generation God Weyvn fought and killed their leader, Anaku. Afterwards, the Daman declined and were eventually replaced by the Kais, a species of mortal gods created by Amoon. The canon history of Majin Buu's assault on the Supreme Kais is shown in From Magic to Monsters and the Theogony as well. In Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem, Other World is shown briefly while Kid Buu is there, up until the witch Baba takes him back to Earth and Babidi escapes Hell. Terrain The terrain looks the same as it does in the anime and manga. Each region of Other World varies drastically in appearance, so see the below "notable places" for more information on that. Other World consists of the top half of the ball of the universe to the right. Notable places *' ' - This is where generally good people go. It is located at the top of Other World. Heaven looks the same as it does in canon. *' ' - This is where evil people go after dying. It is located at the bottom of Other World. Anaku has a special prison cell in Hell that is impossible to escape from. Hell looks the same as it does in canon. *'Purgatory' - This is where people who are neither good nor evil go. This place is separated from the other parts of Other World, and cannot be accessed without King Yemma's authority. Purgatory can be described as an endless hallway filled with bright lights that has no exit. *' ' - This is a mysterious place in Other World where people killed by demons are sent to. *' ' - This is where the the dead are sent when first entering Other World. They are then separated into Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, or Limbo, based on how well they lived and how they died. King Yemma rules the Ogres from this location. The Check-In Station looks the same as it does in canon. *' ' - This is where the Kais rule the Universe from. It is also where the Daman lived prior to their extinction. The realm of the Supreme Kais is considered a part of this realm, though it is physically separated from the rest of Other World (see the picture to the right). The Realm of the Kais looks the same as it does in canon. Residents Bolded names indicate characters who consider this plane to be their their primary residence. *Weyvn (formerly) *'Amoon' *'Borellos' *'Phesta' *'Dynae' *'Garrios' *'Macklan' *'Lorelos' *' ' *'All dead beings' *'Anaku' *Verlate (formerly) *[[List of Tertiary Characters in The Forgotten#Sertung|'Sertung']] *'Daman' * (formerly) *Kid Buu (formerly) Category:Locations